Mobile communications system (or wireless telecommunications system) such as those which are being developed in accordance with the Long Term Evolution (LTE) project by the Third Generation Project Partnership (3GPP) can provide a facility for communications devices to transmit or receive data for a variety of applications with high data rates within a radio coverage area provided by a mobile communications network. A wireless access interface provided by the mobile communications network configured in accordance with an LTE standard includes signal transmission techniques which can support these high data rates. There is therefore expected to be a variety of applications, which can be supported by an LTE system.
Although there are applications which require high data rates to support their operation, there are some applications in which high data rates are not required. Indeed there are some applications which are expected to be provided by more simple, less complicated communications devices such as those supporting machine type communications (MTC). Such devices are also expected to be low power devices and may include a relatively inexpensive low complexity, narrowband, transmitter and receiver. Such devices may also be deployed in locations in which radio communications conditions can make transmission and reception of signals more difficult.
The low cost and low power characteristic of MTC devices, together with their wide and varied potential applications, means that there are likely to be large numbers of them distributed over a wireless telecommunications network. Problems therefore arise in trying to efficiently manage the data transmitted to and from such a large number of devices on the network. There are also continued problems in trying to decrease the power consumption of MTC devices. The present technique aims to alleviate these problems.